Down by the Riverside
by ouroboros88
Summary: I promised that I would return to my family, even if it meant murdering children. I knew that I could do it...that's what scared me. Unfortunately, what I didn't consider was the repercussions that my actions would bring. Disclaimer-everything except my OC is owned by Suzanne Collins. This will be a Finnick O/OC so if you don't like that-you don't have to read.


I awoke as the first rays of dawn-light crept through the cracks in my thatched window. Groaning, I threw one arm lazily over my forehead, before sitting up. Today was the official reaping for the 69th Hunger Games. I could already hear my mother's footsteps coming from my brother's room, probably coming to make sure that I had my clothes for the day ready. I was right, as the footsteps stopped outside my door, and a light knock was sounded. "Phaidra honey, time to get up".

It took me less than twenty minutes to get ready, and that was me taking my time. I had been going to the career school since I was very young, and the first lesson we always learn is to be prepared at any moment. This phrase was something that I had actually earned before starting school-my father had also gone to the career school instead of the school for those who wished to avoid the careers.

Looking at myself in the floor-lengthed, scratched and slightly dusty mirror, I couldn't help but smile. I had managed to fight my shoulder-length, slightly wrangled hair into something that somewhat resembled neatness while the black heels that I had borrowed from my mother added a couple inches to my meager height of 5'1. Still looking at my reflection in the mirror, I twirled slowly. I was wearing the same dress that I had worn for the past four reaping days. Contrary to the normal blue, green, or white clothing that most people wore to this event, my dress was solid black, which nicely offset my lightly tanned skin.

* * *

After I finished preening, I hurried to the light breakfast that my mother was sure to be serving. Entering the kitchen, I was unsurprised to see that while my youngest brother Fishel was already seated and staring hungrily at the food on the table. It was not really any surprise to me that my other younger brother, Jorrick, was still in bed. If it was up to him, he would sleep the whole day away.

Turning to my parents, both of whom were also already seated, I asked "are we going to wait for Jorrick to come sit down, or are we eating without him"? "Wait no I'm here", turning I saw Jorrick coming into the room, his dark hair sticking up in the back. My mother, smiling sadly to herself, got up to fix my brother's hair, while we sat down, each taking a piece of seaweed-grain bread flavored with olive oil.

* * *

Not long after breakfast was finished, all of us together walked to the town square. The majority of District Four had already arrived, with the peacekeepers everywhere. Jorrick and Fishel were each separated into their age groups, Jorrick being fifteen years old, and Fishel only twelve. Technically, I was seventeen despite the fact that I would be turning eighteen in a couple months. Standing with the others in the crowd of peacekeepers and terrified children, I couldn't help but be afraid myself. _Stop_, I told myself. I knew that there was always a chance that I could be reaped, but I had a plan in place in case I was ever reaped.

It was at this time that a obnoxiously loud screech was heard above the low muttering of the people. Standing on the high platform at the front of the crowd was this year's escort-Minstrel Du Lac. Crinkly mint-green hair, skin the color of a frog's belly, and a bright teal suit. With a smile that resembled that of a hyena-mutt, Du Lac gave the ceremonial speech before starting the Capital-provided video.

Once _that_ propaganda piece of crap finished, Du Lac moved on to the important part of the ceremony-the reaping itself. "Well well folks, I hope you're all so so excited, because it's time for our tributes to be chosen. And as is tradition-ladies first"! Reaching once delicately manicured hand into the large clear bowl holding the names of all possible female tributes. With agonizing slowness, Du Lac fished around in the bowl for what felt like an hour, until finally choosing one falsely insignificant scrap of paper.

"It appears that this year's female tribute of District Four is...Phaidra Vilkas"! No. No. No! He called _**my**_ name. For a minute, I panicked and contemplated running. But after looking around at all the peacekeepers, I knew that wasn't going to happen. As my eyes searched the crowd, I caught my father's eyes. He nodded, almost imperceptibly at me, but his meaning was not lost. Remember the plan, his eyes said. Mastering my emotions as best as I could, only to have two peacekeepers grab each of my arms, I began phase one.

I schooled my emotions into what I hoped was utter terror, even leaked a few tears, before cowering in on myself. Standing up on the stage, it gave me the appearance of utter weakness. Seeing the pity in people's eyes gave me hope, now all I would have to do was convince the other tributes that I was worthless and in no way a threat. As the commotion caused by my name being called calmed down, Du Lac once again stepped up to the stage, this time to pick the male tribute. It seemed to take a much shorter time for him to choose the male tribute, but I was still relieved when Du Lac declared "this year's District Four male tribute is Theseus Nepretanus"! The boy that swaggered up to the stage was one or two years younger than me, I had seen him once or twice around the career school, but I didn't know. Good, that would make it easier if I end up having to kill him.

Mere minutes after Theseus was chosen as the male tribute, both of us were ushered into separate waiting rooms, to say goodbye to our families one more time before leaving for the Capitol. Both my brothers wished me good luck, although both were very quiet and solemn, as if afraid to say the wrong thing. My mother hugged me, and gave me my rope bracelet that had sea-stones tied into it for my token. The last person to see me was my father. Hugging me, he whispered in my ear "stay safe Phaidra and always remember-those other tributes will be tough and are going to try and kill you, but you are a shark and they are lesser fish there for your consumption. Stick to our plan and you will be fine". He had time to hug me one more time before two peacekeepers entered to take me to the train. As they led me away, I glanced one more time at my family. _I promise that I will do whatever it takes to come back to you all. Anything._


End file.
